


原野

by Rosak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: 英二转身的时候，看见远远的土丘上立着一只豹子。它向着天空发出一声悲鸣状的长吼，肚腹下滚动的咕噜咕噜仿似雷电之夜。那靓丽的皮毛的皮毛应该是剥制专家和猎人的最爱，但是豹子雄壮矫健的四肢与身躯令其他人唯有恐惧。英二感到了亲切，他看到了凶兽的友善。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	原野

奥村英二拉开笨重的木窗，远方的原野带着灰蒙的土色。天际线被抹平了，阳光未出现前，一片暗沉。气压造就的风夹杂着灰尘和颗粒的涌进他的鼻腔，他猛烈地咳嗽了许多声。整间房子充斥着老旧的味道，夜晚可以清晰地听到老鼠在荒废的通气管道里快速奔跑。

“你想说什么？”

用完的洗发水瓶撞进垃圾桶的声音很响，亚修一把抓起垃圾袋的边缘，不管它会不会因为过于满当撕破，只是拽出来而已。英二不喜欢这样像往寂静里投了一颗炸弹的暴力声响，但他没有抱怨。

“没什么，嗯。你去哪里？”

“去割玉米。”

亚修一手扯着挂在肩膀上的夹克外套，一面回头问他：“要一起来吗？不过我想，哥哥你也不懂如何收割。”夹克上不知何处来的血迹已经干涸成一块，泛着褐红的色彩，即便他早上用肥皂搓过多遍也难以去除。

拖拉机轰隆的启动不会想让任何人在过于早的清晨安眠，楼下开始了叉勺杯子的碰撞，紧接着是嘈杂的脚步，沉重地砸在凹陷地板上。“不要，我想跟你去。”混乱的一片中，英二努力地大声地试图使他的词语被听见。亚修点点头，在楼梯的四分之三台阶处和楼下的人用俚语互骂了一阵，然后停下来确保英二毫无分心地跟着他走了。

农场的栅栏很矮，垃圾袋被大力地丢进巨型回收车，直接从外面划出一道弧线落进去。玉米最终由机械整平带走，野草像是没有生命的物体，被随意地镰刀割走，投喂给牧场瘦得只剩骨头的兔子。食物总是充足的，只是捏住脖颈的兔子们不爱吃。

英二怀抱着数量多到遮住他视线的玉米，哗啦地倾倒在货车后部的箱板上。袖管上沾满了碎屑的泥土，有些还混着清晨的露水，当他意欲双手撑着箱板喘息片刻的时候，货车毫无预警地从他手掌下驶离。

原野的边际朦胧起来，最后是火烧似的光芒辐射型的铺开。亚修带着他来带广袤原野上唯一的一颗大叶树下，背靠着粗壮的树干放空一切。他和他的哥哥曾经在这里度过了许多个安宁的下午，就像现在的他和英二一样，隔着半米的距离，只听到彼此的呼吸声休憩着。

太阳的轨迹变化仿佛在分秒内发生，睁眼与闭眼的瞬间，灰蒙暗沉被驱逐，热浪覆盖了整片土地，包括上面的一草一木。大叶树投下边缘琐碎的阴影，夹克外套丢在了树荫触及不到的地面上。他们竟然打闹了一番，然后彼此因过于炎热放弃喧哗，横竖地躺在草坪上透过树叶的间隙感受阳光的直接照射。同样的生命化在了他们不同颜色的瞳孔里。

英二转身的时候，看见远远的土丘上立着一只豹子。及腰的野草让放养的绵羊变成了仅仅白色的一点，却使得凶猛的野兽更加宏伟。它向着天空发出一声悲鸣状的长吼，肚腹下滚动的咕噜咕噜仿似雷电之夜。那靓丽的皮毛的皮毛应该是剥制专家和猎人的最爱，但是豹子雄壮矫健的四肢与身躯令其他人唯有恐惧。英二感到了亲切，他看到了凶兽的友善。

“你热吗？”

亚修突然问道。

“有点。”

豹子消失进了原野。

“那，我们去买冰淇淋。”

泥泞的小路前端垫着圆滑的鹅卵石，即便隔着鞋底依然可以感受到那种凹凸的质感。荒芜的道路旁侧停着辆并没有什么人光顾的冰淇淋车，写着售卖内容的小黑板放置在边角的一侧，本身便不期望有人所见。

灼目的阳光在金属车外壳上反射成大块的白色，带给人晕眩的错觉。老板缩在狭小的角落，掀起一半的T恤，肥硕地满溢着腋臭，在看到金发少年的一刻，身体才注入了一些贪婪渴望的驱动而不像是一具等待蛆虫的尸体。

亚修早已知晓这些人的恶臭，完全不屑于看他一眼，从边缘脱线的牛仔裤的口袋里掏出面额远超的褶皱纸币，就那么丢在桌面上。男人不爽地咒骂了好几句英二听不懂的秽语，仿佛被人逼迫极度勉强地打了一个三球的华夫筒。他理所当然地收下了所有钱，还把占到的便宜认为胜利。

“给你，小婊子。”

秃头的冰淇淋车老板执着于自己的趣味，怀着大笑地喊道，他脸上的肥肉堆起一层一层，随着他嘴角的抽动极恶心地摇晃着。汗水仿佛黏腻的油汁从头顶落下来，他的身体到处散发着浓郁的腐烂气息，还可以闻到的是上星期留下的炸鱼的腥臭。

亚修的眉毛低压，散发着胁迫的舒张的态势，但没有发出声音。他把高耸的华夫筒推向英二的手掌，一根根地扳开对方的手指牢牢扣住黑色的华夫脆外壳。他将手插进牛仔裤的口袋，给带着玩味的笑容的秃头老板一个轻蔑的斜视，以早已习惯而了然的无所谓式转身离开。

英二没有动，他拽住了亚修弯曲的肘关节，光滑的肌肤。亚修耸了耸肩接受了他的触碰，站在被太阳晒得干裂的土地上，顶着晕眩的白光注视着他。冰淇淋车老板仍旧饶有趣味地望着他们，正在满足自己下流的幻想。英二不想无视刺人的恶意而任由发展，于是他踮起脚倾斜身体，亲吻了亚修。这是一个缺失性/欲意味的吻，它只是一个普通的动作。

“他是我灵魂安歇之人。”

“He is the man with my soul.”

他对着冰淇淋车老板说道，异常平静。秃头的老板被戳穿了企图，金属把冰淇淋勺往台面丢去，重力地坐回他无聊到发烂的椅子上。

亚修扭过头，抓着他的手离开，因为突然的心脏紧张而格外用力。他在从惊讶到惊喜中平复，吹散的金色碎发拂过了干涩眼角。

英二从眼角的余光看到，土丘上奔跑着那只豹子，毛色艳丽鲜亮。它受伤了，稀薄的血雾从嘴中喷出。大口喘息的野兽，仍坚挺地奔跑着，朝着太阳落下的地方，霞光与它融为了一体，逐渐远去。

从弹孔滴下的鲜血不能阻止它的奔跑，它向天空发出长久的嘶吼，整片原野为它震动。


End file.
